herofandomcom-20200223-history
Anson Sioux
Anson Sioux is a major antagonist hero of the light novel/anime series Youjo Senki: Saga of Tanya the Evil. He is the commander of the 5th Aerial Mage Wing of the Legadonia Federation. He was also the father of Mary Sioux. He is later promoted to the grade of Colonel after the death of his superior officer. He is the main antagonist in the first season of the anime. He is voiced by Kenyu Horiuchi in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Jarrod Greene in the English version of the anime. History Anson is first seen during his encounter with Second Lieutenant Tanya Degurechaff in her first combat mission in Norden. Anson is a loyal soldier who cares a lot for his country, comrades and family. Which is why losing half of her squadron to Tanya in their first encounter hit him really hard and the second time Tanya and her first squadron not only annihilate the majority of his wing, but also delivering a fatal blow to his country that bring their downfall. He challenges Tanya to a duel and ends up losing, but is put in a coma afterwards. He later returns for revenge against Tanya after his previous defeat in Orse Fjord and praises to God to give him the power kill to Tanya and wipe out the Empire. In the final battle, Anson leads his unit to fight against Tanya and her battalion. Anson takes out most of the battalion and then battles Tanya to the death. Despite being evenly matched, Tanya ends up victorious and shoots Anson to death. But God ends up possessing his dead corpse and tries to blow himself up to take Tanya down with him, but failed. Personality Anson Sioux was a very loyal and religious man who was undyingly devoted to his country and people. He seems to take his job seriously as he obsessed of keeping his country safe and trying to destroy the enemy completely. Despite his serious and workaholic nature, Anson is a very loving and caring father to his only daughter Mary and he will always be there for his family during his spare time. However, after being defeated by Tanya in the battle in Orse Fjord, Anson recovers and becomes obsessed of wanting revenge on Tanya and destroying the Empire for good. Anson believes he is God's most favourite prayer and saviour and will do whatever it takes to achieve his goals. Gallery Youjo_Senki_Screenshot_0423.jpg|Anson's first appearance. Anson_Manga_Ch_1.png|Anson in the manga. Youjo_Senki_Screenshot_0510.jpg|Anson and his squadron ready to battle Tanya. Youjo_Senki_Screenshot_0586.jpg|Anson shocked. Youjo_Senki_Screenshot_0629.jpg|Anson after being promoted to Colonel. Youjo_Senki_Screenshot_0643.jpg|An Anson's photo with his wife and daughter. Youjo_Senki_Screenshot_0025.jpg|Anson saying goodbye to his daughter. Youjo_Senki_Screenshot_0046.jpg|Anson seeing the Christmas present his daughter gave him. Youjo_Senki_Screenshot_0276.jpg|Anson discussing things with his right-hand man, Major Gunner. Youjo_Senki_Screenshot_0540.jpg|Anson realising that his country has lost. Youjo_Senki_Screenshot_0573.jpg|Anson attempting to kill Tanya to avenge Major Gunner and the rest of his fallen comrades. Youjo_Senki_Screenshot_0584.jpg|Anson is defeated by Tanya. Youjo_Senki_Screenshot_0588.jpg|Anson losing consciousness. Youjo_Senki_Screenshot_0692.jpg|Anson recovering after hs first defeat. Youjo_Senki_Screenshot_0035.jpg|Anson plotting his revenge on Tanya after gaining magic powers from God. HorribleSubs-Youjo-Senki-10-1080p.mkv0062.jpg Youjo_Senki_Screenshot_0287.jpg|Anson pointing his gun at Tanya. Youjo_Senki_Screenshot_0292.jpg Youjo_Senki_Screenshot_0295.jpg|Despite being stabbed, Anson still tries to kill Tanya. Youjo_Senki_Screenshot_0330.jpg|Anson is shot to death by Tanya. Youjo_Senki_Screenshot_0332.jpg|Anson's lifeless body being possessed by God before exploding. Anson.png Anson_Sue_in_volume_2_chapter_4.png|Anson in the Light Novels. 325258.jpg.png Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Male Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Military Category:Book Heroes Category:Parents Category:Vengeful Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Archenemy Category:Protectors Category:Magic Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Anti Hero Category:Deceased Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Legacy Category:Obsessed Category:Spouses Category:Loyal Category:Honorable Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Movie Heroes